Cuentos, sueños y caballeros
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Sus sueños eran canciones, poesías de perfección inmaculada y plenamente artificiosa, allí los buenos siempre llevaban la ventaja ¡Y ganaban! Eran sueños de primavera, sueños rotos e inocentes. Pero él ya no tenía sueños, todos estaban enterrados entre el fuego y la predicciones, solo quedaban opciones difíciles.


**¡Ejem! **Caballeros, dama y demás gente que no esta sentada en bancos de plata... esa es mi ultima voluntad y testamento. bueno, eso es muy dramático, solo que no sé me ocurría una forma de empezar con las notas de autor. Pasando a lo que importa: **"Este fic participa del Reto #20 Una casa, un personaje del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".**

Sí, me tocó al casa Dayne, ya había visto muchos fics de Ashara y Arthur, así que escogí al pequeño Edric. En un principio no sabía exactamente que escribir así que me sugirieron hacer viñetas con diferentes situaciones y eso intenté. Espero no haber exagerado por ahí y que todo quedara como debe ser. :D

* * *

_Georg R. R. Martín es el todo poderoso creador de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, mi unica utilidad aquí es la de hacer uso de su mundo para escribir pequeñas historias. _

* * *

**Cuentos, sueños y caballeros.**

_Aqui puedes robar sueños de todo tipo, sueños que, no obstante no mueren. Miedos, esperanzas, ilusiones, libertad. Los sueños no cuestan nada, y nadie puede reprimirlos._

_(Federico Moccia)_

* * *

**I.**

Edric había crecido a la orilla del mar, arrullado en las noches por el oleaje que golpeaba los riscos y las torres. Sus primeros pasos habían sido acompañados por las zambullidas en el agua salada de la costa, siempre vigilado por su tía y atendido por ella con la solicitud de una madre, siempre había sido así.

Su hogar era un hogar de muertos, de nombres viejos y descoloridos por la leyenda. Nunca hablaban de ello, nunca mencionaban a la tía Ashara, ni a su padre, solo a Arthur y su capa blanca; la única vez que le había hablado de ella era para decirle que Ned Stark le había roto el corazón, y esa era la causa de su suicidio. Él estaba seguro de que en ningún momento había dejado de soñar con caballeros y batallas, muertes heroicas y muestras de amor cortés, mientras estaba en casa no quedaba tiempo para renegar de nada, solo tiempo de risas y promesas.

Él debía ser el mejor, un caballero inigualable, una luminaria de su casa. El próximo portador de Albor.

A Ned no le hablaban del pasado, pero lo conocía. Sabía de esas muertes por los pinches de cocina que le subían el desayuno, por las doncellas que arreglaban la cama y por los ojos tristes de su tía. Creía que de alguna forma ella trataba de ocultar algo más y eso le molestaba, sentía que su hogar no era más que una fachada, que sus días de sol y sus sonrisas involucraban mentiras de las que no estaba enterado.

Pensaba en eso cuando iba a la Espada de Piedrablanca, cuando estiraba las piernas por el borde de aquella terraza abierta que representaba el abismo al que su tía se precipitara tantos años atrás. En ese lugar la brisa entraba libre en las habitaciones y el olor a mar y a inmensidad se encontraba en cada rincón, incrustado en la mismísima piedra. Edric se paraba allí y soñaba, imaginaba el futuro de maneras distintas, con lugares y personas diferentes, pero sabía que un día debería volver, agachar la cabeza y tomar su puesto como señor. Entonces era cuando regresaban las historias de Ashara y Edric se preguntaba por las mujeres y sus ojos, sus deseos. Se preguntaba por él mismo y por cuanta cordura poseería de verdad.

Lord Beric fue quien lo sacó de sus sueños y lo llevó a la realidad.

Conocía muy bien las reglas de los nobles, tenía claro que su tía llevaba tiempo rechazando ofertas de matrimonio y que había llegado al punto donde debía decidirse. Dondarrion fue la elección correcta, era joven, galante, de buena familia y un hombre honorable. El prometido de su tía se lo llevó como paje.

El entrenamiento en Refugionegro no empezó tan duro ni fue tan arduo como esperaba y Lord Beric se convirtió rápidamente en aquel padre que había resultado ausente toda su niñez.

—Vamos Ned —le apresuraron desde el patio de armas—. Lord Beric necesita su caballo y a su escudero.

—Ya voy —respondió el niño, saltando sobre su caballo y espoleándolo, sin soltar las riendas del alzan que serviría de montura a su señor.

Cuando le habían comentado que partirían hacía Desembarco la dicha no le cabía en el pecho, ahora la perspectiva de abandonar Dorne no lo seducía mucho. Jamás había salido de esas dunas rojas y amarillentas que llenaban el paisaje hasta donde la vista se perdía, nunca en su vida había estado tan lejos de casa… se trataba de casi un mes de viaje hacia el norte. Desde la noche anterior venían asolándole ideas absurdas sobre asaltos en el camino real, muerte prematura por envenenamiento y su extraño sueño sobre un incendio en medio del bosque.

«Chiquilladas, déjalo ya —se obligó a pensar, siguiendo el camino entre el patio de armas y la salida de la fortaleza—. Lo más probable es que Lord Beric les rompa el escudo a todos y puede que termines ordenado como caballero… además hay una nueva Mano, las posibilidades son infinitas»

Miró hacía arriba, admirando con adoración las torres largas y esbeltas que constituían su segundo hogar «La carta para mi tía ya debe haber llegado» La había enviado una semana antes, notificándole que no irían a visitarla como siempre sino que partirían para asistir al Torneo de la Mano en Desembarco del Rey. No estaba seguro de si eso la emocionaría o fastidiaría, pero por su cuenta estaba impaciente ante las aventuras y promesas que le traía aquel primer viaje a tierras lejanas y desconocidas.

Diez años, solo le faltaban unos cuantos para hacer carrera como caballero, eso podía preverlo.

—Miren, mi escudero apareció —dijo Dondarrion, parado a mitad de un grupo de hombres a caballo—. Yo creí que esperábamos la cena.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el joven, agachando con sumisión la cabeza, sabía que cuando estaba en su mundo de caballeros, aventuras y espadas tardaba rato en volver a la realidad—. Tenía que preparar el caballo, los mozos de cuadra no sujetaron bien la silla.

El caballero no se molestó en seguirle la contraria, simplemente subió a su montura.

—Bien, Ned, estamos a las puertas de un largo viaje ¿Sabes qué significa eso? —le preguntó el mayor.

—No —tal vez era una pregunta retórica, así que mejor no equivocarse.

—Significa que ya no eres un chiquillo. Ned, a partir de ahora vas a tener que empezar a pensar que eres un hombre y debes comportarte como tal, el lugar al que iremos es el antro de las intrigas y los recelos del reino… debes ir con cuidado, prometí a tu tía cuidarte como si fueras mi hijo.

A veces él tenía esa cualidad, parecer mucho más viejo de lo que en realidad era, eso le gustaba a Edric, pues podía ser tanto su tutor como su amigo.

—No tendrá quejas de mí, lo prometo —Hizo ademán de juramento levantando su mano derecha y poniendo la izquierda en su corazón.

—Lo sé —e inmediatamente espolearon sus caballos.

* * *

**II.**

Eso de ninguna manera podía ser bueno, heroico, sí, pero hasta él lo consideraba estúpido. Se trataba de Gregor Clegane, La Montaña que Cabalga, ¡por algo tenía ese mote ¿no?! Ahora comprendía su terror ante la noticia de cabalgar para someter a ese hombre a la Justicia del Rey.

Edric miró a las ciento diecinueve personas que seguían a su señor, todos debían amar el reino en demasía, o tener nervios de acero y demasiada bravura, para estar en medio de aquella carnicería sin echar a correr despavoridos. Él mismo sentía floja la vejiga en ese instante, el fragor de la batalla lo rodeaba como una capa pegajosa y harapienta, el aire solo llevaba miedo y sangre. Por breve tiempo había estado entre toda esa gente, dando manodobles aquí y acullá en busca de su propia defensa, se encontró un poco aturdido sin saber bien en qué dirección atacar. Así, al ver a Dondarrion caer de su caballo y hundirse en el agua, no dudó un segundo en zambullirse tras él y arrastrarlo a tientas hasta el otro extremo del rio.

El cuerpo de Lord Beric descansaba en el fango de la orilla, manando sangre de la gran herida de lanza que lo atravesaba por completo, Edric no le daba muchas esperanzas, pero era su deber cuidar de él mientras pudiese hacerse algo.

«Mi tía estaría complacida de que al menos llevará sus huesos a casa»

Lejos de allí, en medio de un grupo basto de guerreros, resurgía un brillo escarlata que derribaba jinetes de sus monturas. Edric se dio cuenta que era el sacerdote rojo y que hacía uso de la espada llameante por la que era bien conocido. El truco le gustaba, aunque arruinase el metal servía como una buena técnica para despistar a los enemigos.

La idea de enemigos le causó gracia, en medio de ese barrial no se podía saber quién era quien y a que bando pertenecía. Los blasones y escudos, las telas grises, blancas, escarlatas, negras, amarillas y purpuras se confundían con el lodo y la sangre seca, parecía que todos iban contra todos en un sentido que solo ellos conocían. Antes nunca había estado tan cerca de la acción, con el corazón latiendo tan rápido y sus oídos punzando ante el clamor de tanto acero, voces, carne y relinchos, sus sentidos podían distinguir en espectro amplio todas las cosas que sucedían, pero en general a penas si lograban clasificar lo que tenía de frente, nada que decir con lo que sucedía atrás o a sus lados. Clasificó la batalla como un evento abrumador, con solo la suerte como dios y juez.

Algunos caballos pasaron al trote a su lado, consiguiendo que por un momento su voluntad de honor flaqueara y sus deseos de correr o desmayarse aumentaran. Los jinetes siguieron su camino sin reparar en el muchacho asustado y el hombre medio muerto. Edric agradeció su despiste con un suspiro de alivio, relajando el agarre de su espada, a la cual maldijo por no ser Amanecer, el espadón de su familia, para sentirse mejor protegido.

«Menudo caballero eres, miedo de unos cuantos» De unos cuantos que iban en armadura, a caballo y posiblemente con menos terror que él corriendo por su cuerpo «O puede que con más, han huido»

Los ojos purpuras de Ned repararon entonces en el otro lado del terreno, donde las personas sin caballo iban cuerpo a cuerpo batallando, armados a medias y llenos de adrenalina. La escena era comparable a la de una jauría de perros que pelea entre ellos o una manada de lobos o leones intentando defender su territorio de invasores extraños. Cada quien hacía acopio de lo que tuviera a mano para defender su vida. El detalle impresionó al dorniense, él estaba ahí sin ser notado solo porque conservaba su atención en lo que acaecía a su alrededor y no solo en los terrores personales que lo agobiaban, parecía que la calma convertía a cualquiera en un ente invisible.

Se quedó en su lugar, solo contemplando eso, mientras a su alrededor todo iba disminuyendo en potencia. Luego se dio cuenta que las cosas cobraban otro rumbo y envainó la espada, para tenderse sobre el cuerpo de Lord Beric y protegerlo de los caballos, hombres y armas que cada vez volaban más cerca de ellos.

Pronto estuvieron rodeados, hombres a caballo y a pie, con ropas desgarradas y arañazos en muchos lugares, Thoros de Myr los encabezaba. No escuchó muy bien que ordenes se gritaban, por cada palabra habían treinta o cuarenta besos de acero resonando en sus oídos, peligrosamente cerca. Alguien lo tomó por la cintura y lo alzó a la grupa de un caballo, era Alyn, uno de los hombres que la Mano había cedido. Otros más ayudaron con Lord Beric mientras las estocadas iban y venían a su alrededor.

Todos picaron espuelas en un segundo, cabalgaban sin reparo. Edric tuvo un breve desmayo y para cuando volvió a la realidad ya estaban en medio del bosque construyendo un campamento provisional.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Escapamos —le dijo Alyn, parecía complacido de verlo despierto—. Fuiste muy valiente chico, cualquier otro hubiera huido dejando a su señor, tu protegiste al tuyo pese a las consecuencias.

Ned se sonrojó un poco, aunque se hubiese desmayado había cumplido con su deber y un mayor se lo estaba reconociendo.

—¿Y qué paso con él? —La única respuesta que tuvo fue un dedo largo que apuntó al otro extremo del improvisado campamento, lugar donde Thoros de Myr preparaba algo en una fogata.

Se levantó de un tirón, presumiendo que planeaban quemar el cuerpo. No podía permitirlo, a Lord Beric le habían dado nombre bajo las siete caras del dios, no ante una fogata de mierda.

—Usted no debería…. —tomarse tal atrevimiento, pensó terminar por decir, pero el cuerpo vendado y moribundo al lado de la fogata se lo impidió.

El sacerdote se inclinó en la llamas, rezó algo por lo bajo y se tendió junto al delirante señor se Refugionegro, posó sus labios regordetes sobre los del caballero y un color rojizo tomo forma en la garganta del sacerdote para luego embargar por completo la figura de Lord Beric.

¿Era magia? ¿O simplemente alucinaba?

* * *

**III. **

La hermandad sin estandartes. La hermandad olvidada. Los hombres del rey. Mirando las estrellas, Edric podía jurar que los dioses, perdón, R'hllor se burlaba de sus sueños de caballero y los convertía en una parodia de mal gusto. No le agradaba el giro que había tomado todo, no era justo lo que pasaba. Aspiró suavemente, dejando que toda la frustración que llevaba encima se fuera desmigando. Esperaba que al entrar en Dorne las cosas estuviesen mejor, ya no necesitaba de más guerra. No más sacerdotes rojos, enanas que predijeran el futuro o fuegos malditos que volvieran cuerpos a la vida.

Unas semanas antes había tenido un resfriado terrible, cabalgaba ardiendo en fiebre y no se daba cuenta de que pasaba a su alrededor. Arya Stark lo había mirado un par de veces con lastima, arrebujada en su capa como una ardilla en su guarida, a pesar de su timidez ella había logrado entablar amistad con él gracias a su rara cualidad de hacer las preguntas adecuadas en el momento correcto. Era simpática y tenía la misma aura de fuerza y convicción que vieran en su padre durante el Torneo de la Mano. Cuando pensó en Ned Stark, pensó también en su tía Ashara y en los rumores que escuchaba en las cocinas en las mañanas en que se escabullía hasta allí para robar tartas y dulces y también en la historia de su tía, la historia de cómo una joven mujer despechada corría al mar para ahogar sus penas. Le hubiese encantado hablar con el norteño y preguntarle todas esas cosas que los dornienses le callaban, era una lástima que Joffrey y su madre tuvieran su cabeza en una pica, lo sentía mucho por su nueva amiga.

En realidad la echaba de menos, pero eso se recompensaba con la heroica —y astuta— forma en que había huido, si es que había huido y no la había capturado el Perro. Ante tal posibilidad habían esperado encontrarla cerca, siguieron caminos y senderos por los que posiblemente hubiese ido. Pero mientras esperaban encontrar a su amiga, los cuerpos que bajaban por el Forca Verde les habían impedido el paso.

Entre toda esa podredumbre y repulsión estaba el cadáver de Lady Catelyn, tendida en la hierba a la ribera del rio al igual que Lord Beric en el Vado del Titiritero durante la emboscada. Ned pensó que la similitud era mucha, demasiada para ser sana, pero su miedo fue confirmado cuando Dondarrion bajó de su caballo para examinarla.

Él había visto la operación durante seis veces, seis muertes y seis besos bastaron para convertir al señor de Refugionegro en una leyenda. En esa ocasión fue diferente, luego de que Thoros se negará a besarla Lord Beric lo había hecho y esta vez era como si la vida escapara de un cuerpo para inyectar al otro, el espectáculo era aterrador y adictivo, una imposibilidad amarga. Ned intentaba no pesar mucho en esa escena. La primera vez, cuando Lord Beric había sido revivido frente a él, sus ojos solo se veían extraños por la vuelta a la vida, los de ese ser repugnante solo dejaba ver ansias primitivas de sangre y venganza.

—¿Se siente bien, mi señor? —preguntó uno de sus hombres, mirándolo con extrema precaución.

—No —respondió Ned, analizando el terreno boscoso—. Aun no sé qué hacer con exactitud. Si vamos a Dorne tendremos que prestar nuestras armas al servicio de los Martell, pero ya se habla de un dragón que ha desembarcado en las tierras de la tormenta.

—Aun no es algo confirmado —le dijo el hombre.

—Sí.

¿Cómo le explicaba a ese hombre que tenía miedo de alejarse muy al sur? ¿Cómo decirle que había visto magia de antaño recorriendo campos y reviviendo muertos? ¿Cómo se le dice a un hombre que cree que hay cosas rondando por ahí? Ned no sabía, Ned estaba inseguro. Sabía que era el señor, el "hombre" a obedecer en ese lugar, pero las cosas que había visto rondaban en su mente como retazos de una fantasía milenaria.

Hacía frío, la nieve no tardaría en llegar y fuerzas extrañas se movían por ahí. Edric Dayne solo deseaba obtener su espada a tiempo, antes de que las fabulas y cuentos inundarán la realidad.

* * *

**IV.**

El sueño de Edric era Albor, para eso lo habían educado siempre.

La recordaba, vagamente, escondida en el fondo de aquel baúl para alejarla de cualquier curioso. Su tía Allyria dejaba que la observara, pero jamás había podido blandirla o siquiera tomarla.

—Solo la sostendrás cuando seas digno de ella —le decía, en un tono que iba entre el reclamo y una promesa.

Al principio, cuando era un pequeño de no más seis años, consideraba injusto que una espada como aquella no pasara de hijo a padre entre los señores de la casa, como sucedía con las demás reliquias del reino. Después de mucho batallar al lado de Lord Beric se había dado cuenta que de otra manera Albor hubiera llevado a la muerte a muchos de sus antepasados.

En las noches, antes de irse a dormir en su cuarto de Refugionegro, pensaba en las muchas hazañas que podría realizar si podía hacerse con la espada, jamás imaginaba las otras muchas que debería pasar para obtenerla. No pensaba en ello porque tenía pavor de fracasar y no obtenerla. Albor era la más que una espada, era un arma, una leyenda y una insignia, una muestra del poder; el primer Dayne la había forjado en el calor de una estrella caída, obteniendo un material blanquecino que atrapaba la luz en un ensueño plateado.

¿Era hora? Sí, lo era. A fuera, en el mundo real, en el mundo donde los amores suicidas no tenían cabida, donde los caballeros no cumplían promesas, donde la belleza no era un atributo sino un arma, allí lo esperaba el frío, el invierno. Y la nieve invernal escondía trampas, tan antiguas como las tierras en las que vagaban, y esas trampas tenían nombre y su nombre era la muerte… muerte de ojos azules y piel lechosa.

Sus sueños eran canciones, poesías de perfección inmaculada y plenamente artificiosa, allí los buenos siempre llevaban la ventaja ¡Y ganaban! Eran sueños de primavera, sueños rotos e inocentes. Pero él ya no tenía sueños, todos estaban enterrados entre el fuego y la predicciones, solo quedaban opciones difíciles. La más difícil de toda estaba ente sus ojos, esperando pacientemente.

—Que el Guerrero me proteja —recitó con vehemencia, levantando la espada de la tela blanca que la había reguardado durante casi dos décadas.

—Será mejor que aprendas a rezar a los árboles —era el mejor intentó de broma que Arya hacía desde que se encontraran a mitad del Camino Real, aun así su voz sonaba ida, lejana, como un sueño.

—Ya lo intenté con el fuego, no funcionó.

Se miraron un largo rato, esperando ver salir de boca del otro la sentencia que los enviaría lejos, sin promesa de salvación. Edric vio en esos ojos grises la penumbra del más allá, esos eran también los ojos de la muerte y ella estaba consciente de que él lo sabía.

Sonrió para ella, un intento de calmar sus propias ansias.

Ella estaba ahí, a unos cuantos pasos, sentada sobre una roca en medio de un bosque a pocas horas de congelarse por completo, tenía el rostro pálido y la boca fuertemente cerrada. Era la viva imagen del Desconocido, o de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado… aun así, era tan intangible como el viento helado que circulaba entre ellos.

—¿Sabes cómo terminará?

—Terminará como deba terminar, pero sin importar el resultado ni tu ni yo, ni los que están en batalla, serán los mismos. Todos vamos a morir de alguna forma —por un breve instante hubo chispa en sus ojos, chispa de vida y de emoción—. Ned, cuando todo terminé ya no habrá nada.

Pasó saliva, agarrando con mayor ahínco el mango de la espada. En su mente solo rodaba una frase, una simple… una que había compuesto en el inconsciente desde tiempo atrás, meses y casi años. Y estaba en la punta de la lengua, pugnando por salir.

—El invierno es para lobos, no me importará ir a correr con una en la nieve —esta vez la sonrisa fue sincera, una vanidad venida de su valor para atreverse a hablar. Ella la devolvió, una mascará cortés.

—No, Ned, yo solo soy Nadie.

Se levantó, con esa ligereza de la que solo hace gracia en los cuerpos femeninos, y comenzó a caminar. Eran pasos largos, calculados, precisos… pasos que dejaban rastro en la nieve y que Edric no tardó en seguir. Eran pasos de bailarina, uno tras otro se deslizaban con agilidad por el terreno y él intentaba hacerlos igual, calcar prefectas sus huellas en las que Arya dejaba. Danzar a su par, atrapar su aroma en el viento helado y encontrar el color de su iris en el cielo inclemente.

Se encontró con que Nadie lo guiaba al Norte, tan lejos como era posible del que por tanto tiempo fue su hogar. Lo llevaba al reino helado que no conocía el calor, al paraíso terrenal donde habitan los temores de la niñez. Nadie era una niña del invierno y él quería al invierno, quería sus canciones y su gloria. Deseaba arrancar el velo de la madurez y dejarse caer en sus sueños de niño, en sus sueños de espadas, dragones, caballeros y canciones.

Ahí iba él, hacía allá, al frente. Caminaba más allá del norte con una estrella en la mano, con una espada tan blanca como el invierno, forjada con un calor que ni los dragones conocían. Y él, él haría de la espada y sueño una leyenda que durará por siempre y que evitará la pérdida de su nombre.

Los libros escribirían que Edric Dayne viajó al Norte siguiendo al invierno y a los sueños.

* * *

#Yo dije que iba a aparecer Arya y eso hice :P Quiero aclarar que en la batalla del Vado del Titiritero, Thoros dice que Ned protegió a Lord Beric con su propio cuerpo, pero él dice a Arya que fue con la espada, así que hice amague de las dos versiones.

Ojala les guste y no me maten. Si tienen algo que corregir o así, solo díganme :D

Saludos.

Erly M.


End file.
